


Bloody and bitten.

by NotJustATerran



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Can be analogical, Crying, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack, Self Harm, anxiety attack, biting (as a form of self harm.), nothing actually relationshippy happens in this, or just bro analogical, over worked Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustATerran/pseuds/NotJustATerran
Summary: Logan doesn’t notice that he’s raised a hand to his lips until he bites. The sharp pain disrupts the static in his brain and he does it again, harder this time....Logan is not ashamed of his coping mechanism that isn’t why he flinches when in the midst of another panic clouded moment there is a knock at his door. Or why he tries to hide his arms under the tables when Virgil barges in... No he's not ashamed.





	Bloody and bitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Co-wrote this with my twin based on a prompt from my tumbler account (@sanderssides.) Not super long but I still like it. Comments are much appreciated I thrive off of validation.

Logan's Panic was different from Virgils ... or at least he assumed it was.

It was fingers pulling at tight shirt collars, tugging and grasping, gasping for breath. It was shaky hands and even shakier writing, neatness abandoned in its place a frantic quivering mess of jumbled letters. Words and time lose their meaning, in the space of minutes hours pass. His mind is empty of clear thoughts, there is no space for anything but panic. Some days it lasts for hours others minutes - if he’s really lucky it’s just a quick blast of panic then his namesake overpowers whatever little thing set him off.

Today his is not lucky. In this moment he doesn’t think he’ll be much of anything ever again. The dread churning in his gut began as a quiet but insistent thought - this won’t be done in time.

That single thought is so loud it rings in his ears and the pen he holds burns in his grasp.

The overwhelming urge to regain focus begins clawing it way through the thick fog crowding his mind.

Focus

Focus

Focus

By any means necessary.

He doesn’t notice that he’s raised a hand to his lips until he bites. The sharp pain disrupts the static in his brain and he does it again, harder this time.

It works, for a few minutes at least. The burning in his newly bruised skin helps anchor him to his work. Over the course of an hour this pattern continues - Work, panic, bite, Work- he manages to finish on time, so what if his arms are soar, so what if he drew blood once or twice, the work is done and the panic is … slightly less significant. Still if a small -mostly small- bite can draw him out of panic well Logan doesn’t see the harm in that. Not long term anyway.

After all what was more important?

The work or him?

Logan is not ashamed of his coping mechanism that isn’t why he flinches when in the midst of another panic clouded moment there is a knock at his door. That isn’t why with his last thread of composure he yells to whoever it is that he is working and wishes to be left alone. It most certainly isn’t why when Virgil barges into his room - he begins to cry.

And tries to subtlety hide his hands under the desk but it’s no use.

Vigil sees.

He sees the teeth marks spreading across his arms, he see the the blood and bruises and he cries too.

Virgil spends the next few moments calming Logan down, and then they spend the next few hours talking.

It’ll take time.

But with every second, every hour, every month things will get better.


End file.
